Upgrade U
Upgrade U ''released on November 27, 2011 as a promotional single for the album ''B'Day. Lyrics Hehehe Yeah b, Talk your shit heheh (partner let me upgrade you) How you're gonna upgrade me What's higher than number one you know I used to beat that block Now I be's the block (partner let me upgrade you) 1: I hear you be the block But I'm the lights that keep the streets on Notice you the type that like to keep them on a Leash though I'm known to walk alone But I'm alone for a reason Sending me a drink ain't appeasing Believe me Come harder this wont be easy Don't doubt yourself trust me you need me This ain't a shoulder with a chip or an ego But what you think they all mad at me for bridge: You need a real woman in your life That's a good look Taking care, home is still fly That's a good look I'm gonna help you build up your account Thats a good look Better yet a hood look, Ladies thats a good look When you're in them big meetings for the mills Thats a good look It take me just to compliment the deal Thats a good look Anything you cop I'll split the bill That's a good look Better yet a hood look Believe me Ladies that's a good look chorus: Partner let me upgrade you Audemars Piguet you Switch your neck ties to purple labels Upgrade you I can (up), can I (up) Lemme upgrade you Partner let me upgrade you Partner let me upgrade you Flip a new page Introduce you to some new things & Upgrade you I can (up), Can I (up), let me Upgrade you (partner let me upgrade you) 2: I can do for you what Martin did for the people Ran by the men but the women keep the tempo It's very seldom that you're blessed to find your equal Still play my part and let you take the lead role Believe me I'll follow this could be easy I'll be the help whenever you need me I see you hustle wit my hustle I Can keep you Focused on your focus I can feed you bridge: You need a real woman in your life That's a good look Taking care Home is still fly That's a good look I'm gonna help you build up your account That's a good look Better yet a hood look Ladies that's a good look When you're in the big meetings for the mills That's a good look It take me just to compliment the deal That's a good look Anything you cop I'll split the bill That's a good look Better yet a hood look Ladies that's a good look chorus Jay-Z: (Uh HOV, Uh, HOV, uh huh huh!) I B the d-boy who infiltrated all the corporate dudes They call shots, I call audibles Jacob the jeweler, baubles, Lorraine Schwartz sorta dude It's big balling baby when I'm courting you I'm talking spy bags and fly pads and rooms at the Bloomberg And rumors you on the verge of a new merge 'Cause that rock on ya finger is like a tumor You can't fit ya hand in ya new purse It's humorous to me they watching and we just yachting off the island hopping off Amalfi coast Mafioso, oh baby you ever seen Saturn No, not the car but everywhere we are You sure to see stars. This is high level not eye level, My bezzle courtesy of Audemars I order yours tomorrow now look at the time I saved you Mama let me upgrade you hook: Just when you think we had it all Big ends, condos, collecting cars Picture your life elevating with me You my project celebrity I keep your name hot in them streets That little glimpse of light Makes that diamond really shine And you already is a star Unless your flawless Then ya dynasty ain't complete without a chief like me Partner let me upgrade you Audemars Piguet you You switch your neckties to purple labels Upgrade you I can up Can I up Lemme upgrade you Partner let me upgrade you Partner let me upgrade you Flip a new page Introduce you to some new things And upgrade you I can up Can I up? Lemme upgrade you Partner lemme upgrade you Outro: Audemars Piguet watch Dimples in ya necktie Hermes briefcase Cartier top clips Silk lined blazers Diamond creamed facials VVS cuff links 6 star pent suites Partner let me upgrade ya grade ya Partner partner let me upgrade ya grade ya Let me let me let me upgrade ya grade ya Partner partner partner let me upgrade ya (huh...) Download the ringtone and see more here: Category:Songs Category:B'Day